


That Fat Really Suits You

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Dirty Talk, Farting, Gross, M/M, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was done as a commission. If you’re interested in your own commission, hit me up!John Egbert and Dave Strider are in a relationship, and both of them have a pretty intense fat fetish. Unfortunately, John can’t gain any weight, no matter what he does. Desperate, they decide to do the next best thing: ordering a fat suit online. Something strange happens, and the fat suit merges with John’s body, turning him from a wannabe fatty into a real one, to he and Dave’s delight.Contains extreme weight gain, transformation, anal sex and navel fucking, lots of gayness, and burping/farting.





	That Fat Really Suits You

John and Dave had reached something of a conundrum. To understand their predicament, dear reader, you must first understand their relationship. Firstly, the two young men were very homosexual, not just in general, but for each other. Yes, the two were indeed very gay, and would frequently engage in extremely gay activities with one another, including, but not limited to: kissing, cuddling, and gay sex.

They had something else in common, however. They also shared a particular fetish. Dave and John both had a great affinity for extremely fat men. Conveniently, John preferred to be on the receiving end, while Dave preferred the opposite role. Both were equally aroused by the thought of turning John Egbert into a huge, nearly unmoving or perhaps completely immobile blob of endlessly hungry, rippling corpulence.

And it is here that we come to the cause of the aforementioned conundrum. No matter what, John Egbert seemed physically incapable of gaining weight. He was an extremely skinny twiggish twink of a man, and he had been for his entire life. That is not to say that Dave wasn’t, Mr. Strider had a very slender figure as well. Dave had not, however, spent most of his childhood on an almost exclusive diet of birthday cake without gaining a single pound.

John on the other hand, had. When they started exploring their feeding kink, Dave would cram John’s tummy full of a ridiculous amounts of sweet. As much as Dave liked seeing John’s belly all bloated and taut, what he was really after was the soft, lasting fat that was supposed to come afterwords. But after John’s foodbaby subsided, he was left with a completely flat tummy, to both of their disappointment.

The couple didn’t let themselves get discouraged, though. Maybe John was simply immune to the fattening effects of sweat. So, they moved to different types of fattening food. Greasy fast food, red meat, and fried foods were next. Once again, John could devour food until he felt like he was going to explode and looked like he very well could, without putting on a single pound afterwords. Maybe John had whatever made those really skinny competitive eater Japanese guys able to eat like 500 hot dogs without putting on weight. Maybe there was some cosmic entity with a grudge against them, and it chose to express this by preventing them from indulging in their greatest sexual fantasies.

As a last resort, Dave ordered several bucket-sized bottles of weight gain supplement on the internet. He was pretty sure it was meant for gaining muscle, not fat, but it was worth a try.

After gulping down half a bottle of the sand-flavored substance, John Egbert had gained exactly…zero pounds.

Still, they couldn’t give up the dream of an obese, horny as hell Egbert. If getting the real thing was impossible, they would simply find a way to simulate it. They didn’t have many options at their disposal, but they did have a few pillows, and John had some shirts that were several sizes too large, so they would make it work.

John’s XXL navy blue shirt bulged around the middle with two carefully placed pillows, that did a fairly good job standing in for a rotund belly with a single fat roll. There was even a slight indent where his navel would’ve been.

Dave could feel his erection swelling in his jeans, which had grown tighter than John’s pillow-stuffed top. He immediately jumped on top of his lover, with one hand on John’s “belly,” and the other on his crotch. Dave could feel John beginning to get a boner as well, which he stroked lovingly though his partner’s pants.

John squirmed, as Dave began to indulge in a little role play to help sell the fantasy.

"Fuck, John, you’ve gotten so fat,“ he said, his hand stroking over John’s gut. "I can’t wait to stuff my little piggy.”

Unfortunately, things went south rather quickly. After only a few seconds of rubbing John’s faux fat gut, the pillows fell out of the bottom of his shirt and off the side of his bed. This was enough to completely ruin the mood. Even if Dave did go out of his way to pick them up, he could never replicate the perfection he had managed to achieve the first time he put them underneath John’s shirt. He had to face facts: this wasn’t working either.

With their fat fantasy compromised, they were forced to settle for simple, ordinary sex. Ok, so that was still pretty enjoyable for the both of them, but they were still frustrated by their inability to satisfy their fantasy.

Pillows wouldn’t do it, nor would balled-up clothes. If Dave and John wanted quality simulated fat, they couldn’t cut corners. Dave, being the more Online of the couple, immediately logged on to a shopping website in search of a movie-quality fatsuit. Something that could not only simulate the look, but the feel of actual adipose. Dave felt a rush of sexual excitement through his body as he looked at the various suits available, and then a cold wave of panic as he glanced at the prices. The larger the suit, the more expensive as well…

Dave wasn’t going to let money get in the way though, not when John and him were the closest they’d ever been to achieving their goal. Dave clicked the “buy” button, coming to terms with the fact that he wouldn’t be able to afford any new video games for the foreseeable future. On the other hand, who needs video games when you have a fat blob of a boyfriend to fuck?

The suit shipped to their house several days later, in the kind of box that Dave would have made an imaginary fort out of in his younger, lamer years. It took the strength of both boys to bring the suit back into the house. Fuck, this thing felt like it weighed as many pounds as it’d make John look. When it was finally in their foyer, they wasted no time tearing it open.

Dave got to it first. It definitely looked pretty convincing, and the skin tone matched John’s almost perfectly. It even felt like authentic fat too, as he immediately took a squeeze from one of the artificial man-boobs.

"Go ahead, put it on,“ Dave said, trying to keep an ironic distance from the overwhelming joy he was feeling inside. John removed his shirt, and then put the suit on over it, in a similar manner to how one would put on a vest.

Dave’s erection practically ripped a hole through the front of his jeans. While the fat suit wasn’t 100% perfectly photo realistic, what he was seeing was the closest thing to his boyfriend at 700 pounds that he’d ever get to see. He had it all: massive, saggy man boobs with pancake-sized pink areolas, a monstrously huge, fleshy belly that rippled as he walked, and looked large enough for Dave to fit inside 3 times over, at least. The suit even came with an ass, riddled with pock-marks and cellulite. Countless rolls across his midsection, and back, perfect for grabbing onto while…

John tried to put his shirt back on, to see how the suit would look stretching it out, but Dave practically pounced on him, and so the two locked lips, kissing all the way down the hall as their stumbled their way to the bedroom.

John flopped onto the bed, with Dave above him, the two still not breaking their passionate smooch. Dave pressed his tenting erection against John’s belly, feeling the artificial fat surrounding and enveloping it…

Even though John obviously couldn’t feel Dave’s cock against his navel, he could still feel the pressure from Dave against his midsection through the suit, and that was enough to turn him on as well.

"How much did you eat to get this fat, huh, piggy?” Dave said, one hand wrapped around one of John’s love handles, the other clumsily unzipping his pants.

"Oh, so much,“ John said, unable to keep himself from smiling as he played along. "I just kept stuffing myself with grease food…I started getting bigger and bigger, I couldn’t stop! Even though I’m a big, fat, flabby blob, I still want to get even fatter…”

"That’s right. I’m going to keep feeding my cute little piggy until he weighs a ton.“

"Mmm, Dave, I can’t hold it in anymore. I want you to fuck me, right now.”

John flipped over onto his fake foam stomach, with his fake fat ass sticking up into the air. To Dave’s surprise, there was a hole in the suit, positioned directly over John’s anus (Dave was intimately familiar with that location.)

"Hey, John, why is there a hole in this suit for me to fuck?“ Dave asked.

John shrugged. "I don’t know. This is for movies, right? Maybe it’s in case they want to record a sex scene?”

Dave wasn’t entirely sure either, but he silently thanked the manufacturers for including that convenient orifice. They did indeed deserve the obscene amount of money that Dave had sent them.

Dave finally freed his cock from his boxers, letting his eight inch hog free for his other beloved hog, the newly-minted fatty John Egbert to enjoy. And enjoy it he did.

First, Dave slathered three quarters of a bottle of lube onto his cock, to make sure that everything went in smoothly. Then, he thrust the swollen, aching beast through the hole in the costume, and into the hole in the John.

John’s tongue unrolled like a length of ribbon, falling out of his mouth and producing a trickle of drool that fell onto the bedsheets. Fuuuuuck, Dave always knew how to give him a good stretching. He let out a moan that came on so suddenly and was so overwhelming that he almost missed his chance to turn it into a pig’s oink like he planned. Fortunately, he managed to do it just in time.

"Mmmmmmoooooooink~“ John said happily, wrinkling his nose like the fuck piggy he was. Dave thrust repeatedly, the excessive lube allowing him to glide with ease. John bucked his hips in sync with his lover’s thrusts, continuing to let out those half-moan half-oinks, which Dave seemed to adore, as his cock twitched with approval each time.

John’s moaning became panting as the fucking continued. Dave’s slicked cock went in and out…in and out…John could feel his own cock twitching underneath layer upon layer of artificial fat. He could tell that both of them were nearly ready to explode.

Dave gripped John’s man boobs tightly, to get better leverage for his final few thrusts. He was pumping with more intensity and passion than he ever had before, and John could definitely tell. Huge droplets of sweat poured down John’s face, adding to the pool of perspiration and drool that was soaking into the bedsheets beneath him.

"Wow, all this fucking is really working up a sweat,” John said, in one of the few moments when he wasn’t too aroused to talk. “This suit is really hot…”

As John neared his climax, he became more acutely aware of all the sensations his body was experiencing. Not only could he feel Dave’s cock in his ass, prodding his prostate, but he could feel every drop of sweat trickling down his body, Dave’s hands around his fat, jiggling boy-boobs.

Wait, why could he feel Dave’s hands around his moobs? That shouldn’t be possible…

John looked down, and saw that the seam between his body and the suit had vanished. It wasn’t possible…he couldn’t…

"Uh, Dave, can you stop for a second?“ John said. Dave immediately withdrew his cock, taking the opportunity to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, what is it?” he asked.

John got up from his stomach, and turned around to face Dave. Even in the low light of their bedroom, Dave could tell that something was different about John’s suit.

"Dave, can you touch my belly, please?“ Dave could tell something was up by John’s tone, but right now he had no reason to assume that anything was going on. He just figured that John wanted to indulge in a bit of kinky belly play before they climaxed, and who could blame him?

Dave nodded, and caressed his fingers lightly against John’s blubbery gut. To Dave’s surprise, it felt…real. The suit was a convincing approximation of fat before, but it lacked a certain something. Now, however, it was indistinguishable from an honest to god fat tummy. Dave’s eyes widened with surprise. He could feel things as his fingers trailed along the lumpy curvature of John’s gut, things that he shouldn’t have been able to feel. The light tingle of budding body hair, the slick of cooling sweat…things that a fat suit had no business replicating.

John, meanwhile, could feel Dave’s fingers caressing him, as though they were touching against his bare skin. In one final attempt to deconfirm his suspicious, John attempted to take the suit off…only to find that he was simply pawing at his own flesh.

"Dave…”

"John…“

"I think the suit, uh, fused with my body somehow.”

"Yeah, seems like it,“ Dave said, now taking hold of a fistful of John’s flab in his hand.

"This is pretty weird, and maybe kind of concerning?” John said. “But if I’m being honest…this is kind of ideal.”

"Yeah.“

Dave let his hands explore every aspect of John’s new body. His stomach received the most attention, and Dave had difficulty pulling himself away from it. But he also touched his chunky thighs, his fat forearms, his blubbery ass, his love handles, his man boobs, he even gave his chunky cheeks a pinch. The suit had felt great, but this real fat felt amazing. Not only did the real thing feel better for Dave in a basic, sensory level, but there was more satisfaction in knowing that his boyfriend could now feel his every touch. Dave couldn’t believe what was happening, it was like a dream come true. Maybe that cosmic deity had finally decided to give him and John a win.

John cooed, moaned, and oinked as Dave’s hands glided along every roll and crease of his fat, sweat-greased body. John loved his own obesity as much as Dave did. It was like he was permanently enveloped in a warm, moist blanket. With the way his fat thighs rubbed against his cock, he was always being slightly stimulated. He just felt so…so vast, so significant. Outside of everything else, it was just strangely satisfying to take up so much space!

He loved being hot, sweaty, and on the verge of exhaustion too. And he loved the way the droplets of his sweat accumulated in his many folds. He loved the way his vast stomach churned and grumbled audibly like a fatty’s belly should, and he loved unleashing the enormous belch that followed!

This was all John had ever wanted. He wanted to be a huge, fat, slobby, gassy glutton of a pig for his loving, adoring boyfriend.

*OOOoooooooOOOoooUUuuuuRrrrrppPpppp*

"Fuck, that was a good burp,” Dave said, simply in awe of his boyfriend’s burp that’d sent a barrage of spittle flying across their bedroom. “Can you do another one?” Dave pressed his hands firmly into John’s gut, hoping to coax out another burp.

John unleashed another enormous eruption of gas, only this time it came out of the other end. His fat ass muffled the sound of his fart, but it was still loud enough to echo through the room for a few seconds.

*GRRrRRRrrRrFfrrrTtttttt*

Dave pinched his nose, in anticipation of the smell that would no doubt accompany the bassy blast. In truth, his disgust was exaggerated. Getting a nose full of his boyfriend’s ass-stink didn’t sound so bad. But he felt like John would enjoy a bit of performative revulsion, which John did.

"Oh, you think my gas is gross?“ John said. "Well, you better prepare yourself, because there’s plenty more where that came from.”

John’s stomach contained a seemingly unlimited amount of gas, and each expulsion seemed to be louder, longer, and smellier than the last! John was sure that he was breaking some kind of record, as he doubted that any human had managed to produce a 120-second long belch before him! Dave continued to play-act disgust, fanning his nose or covering it with his shirt and letting out playful gags and “ewws” whenever his acrid gas floated up to his nose.

By time John was done, there wasn’t a single corner of the bedroom that wasn’t tainted by his gut-stench. Dave and John both looked forward to fucking with a smelly, steamy cloud of John’s filthy gas filling their noses.

"Alright, so, there’s something I want to try,“ Dave said, as the last of John’s farts petered out. "I really…always wanted to fuck a fat belly button. If it doesn’t feel as good as anal, we can go back to that, I just want to give it a try.”

John nodded, falling onto his back, his belly sticking straight up into the air. Dave climbed over the hillock of his boyfriend’s flab, balancing on top of his stomach, while aiming his cock right at his navel.

Dave applied another coating of lube, and then gave his first thrust.

John gasped. It felt as good as anal, although the sensation was quite different. Most of the pleasure was concentrated around his navel, but he could feel a warm, sensual tingle spreading throughout the entirely of his stomach with Dave’s every thrust.

Dave found himself enjoying it quite a lot too. While John’s belly button wasn’t as tight as his cute, formerly little ass, the warmth and softness of the flab that enveloped his cock was more than enough to make up for it. And the fact that he was directly fucking John’s belly, the sexiest, fattest part of his body, the thing that produced all of that sexy gas, was a huge turn-on too.

Dave’s arousal took hold of him, and he pushed his cock into John with the ferocity of a feral animal. John’s gut rippled like aftershocks in a pool, while John himself could be seen with his eyes crossing and his tongue lolling out in an actual, unironic, honest-to-god ahegao face.

"Fuck…I love your huge, fat gut. I love how much of a fat, gassy pig you are. F-fuck…“

Dave’s thrusting stirred up more gas in John’s belly. The Egbert couldn’t help bet let out "small,” by his standards at least, farts and belches while his boyfriend fucked him! Dave felt his nose wrinkle and his cock stiffen every time one of those bassy blasts hit his nose.

"Mmmm…yeah. I’m just a huge, fat ball of flab and gas. I just want my skinny boyfriend to feed and fuck me until I can’t move anymore…and then I want you to keep stuffing and fucking me…mmf, forever. I want to be the fattest man in the world. I want to….fuck!“

John and Dave climaxed simultaneously. John’s orgasm was barely noticeable, as his cock was hidden under all that flab, but a small trickle of cum could be seen emerging from underneath his belly. He could definitely feel it though. Orgasmic bliss filled both his cock, and his tummy…he didn’t think such a thing existed, but John Egbert was currently experiencing a belly orgasm.

Dave, meanwhile, was only climaxing through his shaft, but that was more than enough. John’s stomach muscles retracted, and his navel squeezed even tighter around Dave’s cock, throughout his entire orgasm, from the beginning to the very last spurt of cum before releasing it, enhancing the whole pleasure of the experience tenfold. Cum leaked from John’s belly button, a creampie for the guy who looks like he ate nothing but creampies.

Both boys were left panting. John, being obscenely obese, was the more exhausted of the two. Dave planted a delicate kiss on John’s lips, before he drifted off to sleep. Dave, lulled by the pillow-like softness of John’s belly, and the warmth and gentle gurgling that radiated from it, soon followed.

"Mmm, I hope you’re ready for a big breakfast,” he muttered in his half-lucid state. “You’re big…but we both know that 700 pounds isn’t nearly enough.”


End file.
